prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Da’Ka
Da'Ka does not need a sword to slay his enemies. Pretty much anything will do. Increases the amount of damage towers deal (except mythic ones) by 6–15.32%. Role: tower damage Biography Despite what the Dokhts and the Keepers thought, the southern peninsula, cut off by the raging element, didn't sink. Prime has split these lands into an archipelago, but even there, just like in other lands of Praia, life eventually reappeared — and just like in other regions, in a rather new way. People of the Imperium and the Kingdom had too much on their plates to research Brash. In the meantime, only the nearest islands were empty and lifeless. And beyond them, Khr'Ay lay... When discovering the world, the Khr'Amins, like other Praians, were particularly impressed by the power of prime. There was only one mysterious turquoise spring on the entire archipelago, found on the biggest central island. Magnificent waterfall of ethereal beauty had saved the lands scattered by the Cataclysm from complete destruction, as Khr'Amins believed. And after they had learned its amazing abilities, then, ardent as they were, the islanders pronounced prime to be not just a new power of the new world, but the new deity. And their incandescent faith gave them unbelievable powers. During the years spent in isolation and oblivion, the Khr'Amins honed their mastery into perfection, and their priests learned to work true miracles. Finally they managed to unite Brash under their rule and established their own state on the archipelago under the name of Khr'Ay and called themselves "the Khr'Amins". Their faith in prime was not always spread throughout the isles by peaceful means—and the first Heroes emerged from blood and clash of steel in local forays. And after peace and order had been established on the archipelago, the southerners turned their eyes to the continent... First wanderers from Khr'Ay came to the Imperium and the Kingdom incognito. Many Praians from various regions had dark skin, both in the past before the Cataclysm and now. Every adult Khr'Amin had shining tattoos left by initiation into prime, and the envoys thoroughly hid those under their clothes. This way, silent and unrecognized, they roamed Praia—watched, listened, remembers and told everything about the new life on the continent to their elders upon returning. And those stories shocked all the islanders. They, who had a single source of prime, learned HOW MUCH prime there was on the continent. True believers who worshiped the power of prime now discovered WHAT it was in the eyes of the heretics. At the same time, judging by how many gifts prime had bestowed upon their lands, the deity itself favors other nations more than the Khr'Amins themselves. So the dwellers of Khr'Ay started brooding over the thought that they still hadn't had enough experience and understanding of prime... And the day had come when the High Priest called for the Great Council and announced that it was time to make a claim about themselves on the continent—openly come to both the Dokhts and the Adornians. That the Khr'Amins should learn everything about the strangers—their ways of life, their peace and war, but what's the most important—their methods of handling prime. And then the power of ardent faith and the unbending determination will let the Khr'Amins to fully experience every aspect of prime and raise them in the eyes of their god. Closing his speech, the High Priest asked those Heroes who believed that the Imperium, with its respect to prime as a valuable substance giving both life and death, insulted the deity less, to step forward. "You are to travel north and learn secrets of working with their iron artifacts that bring fire death to enemies. And your name from now on is Da'Ka, Death Throwers." After that, he asked those Heroes to step forward who believed the Keepers were closer to the True Faith—arrogant enough to believe prime was their own power, the latter at least let prime to flow through them. "You go south and learn the Adornian magic. And your name is Ha'Ka, Burning with Death." This is how the first Khr'Amins appeared in the world. They've come th the lords on both sides of the border and brought their catalysts to, according to their own words, go to war and punish those who doesn't respect great prime and its power befittingly. They spoke little about themselves but have proven themselves to be disciplined and skilled warriors who bring dismay into the ranks of enemy and support their allies in battle. Besides, Khr'Amins were impressed by the might of their lords and the fact that the lords possessed their own sources of prime, so they've started to obey them like the priests of their native lands. At first The Dokhts and the Adornians were wary of the newcomers, but their mistrust soon turned into respect and enthusiasm. There was hope that the Khr'Amins would be the ones who would sooner or later turn the tide of the war. And the most important thing for both factions is to win over the dark-skinned warriors to their own cause. ru:Да’Ка Category:Heroes Category:Legendary